borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Eridian Mega Cannon
The is an Eridian heavy weapon. It is an orange level rarity Eridian weapon which is a more powerful version of the Eridian Cannon. Examples may be found on the talk page. Special Weapon Effects The Mega Cannon shoots a large, slow-moving orb of energy that explodes on impact dealing a non-elemental damage area of effect. Usage & Description The Eridian Mega Cannon is identical to its counterpart, the Eridian Cannon, only much more powerful (with around an additional 1,000 damage than a cannon of the same level) and with a blast radius approximately twice as large. Like the Eridian Cannon, with its slow velocity projectile, the Mega Cannon's utility in medium, to long-range, combat scenarios can be limited, especially when fighting extremely mobile enemies. It is best used at close to mid-close ranges. The ball of energy can be dodged at medium to long range by way of sidestepping. The Mega Cannon deals damage similar to a rocket launcher. Its discharges travel at a speed similar to the Redemption. Unlike rocket launchers, however, the Mega Cannon's rounds should be aimed directly at the target, instead of at the ground near the enemy, because it lacks the splash damage radius of a rocket's explosion. As with the other Eridian weapons, its magazine recharges over time, giving it effectively an infinite number of shots. Only a few shots can be fired continuously before the magazine needs to be recharged, however. The Mega Cannon in particular is one of the slowest firing weapons on Pandora; it takes about 5 seconds between each shot. A good method is to fire, change weapons, then change back to the Mega Cannon and fire. Depending on the weapon this can shave 1 or 2 seconds off the fire rate. Melee attacking also does the trick and saves a lot more time. Variations All versions of this gun have the same accuracy (91.7) and fire rate (0.2). The damage dealt by the gun is tied to the level requirement and the gun's body type, while the number of shots the gun can fire and how quickly it recharges is dependent on its magazine. Eridian Mega Cannons appear to use 50 units of magazine energy per shot, and are capable of firing two to four shots when fully charged. However, the default fire rate is low enough that the magazine begins to recharge before the next round can be fired, possibly allowing for additional shots out of a single magazine. Mega Cannons seem to be generated with nearly all the different sight types. Notes *As with all Eridian Weapons, Eridian Mega Cannon that spawn with iron sights (Sight1 or Sight3) will fire slightly to the left of the sights. *Lilith's High Velocity skill increases the velocity of the energy projectiles, making for a much more effective weapon. *This weapon can only score critical hits on enemies with a designated critical hit zone (i.e.: Crawmerax, crabworms- shoot the eye, spiderants- shoot the abdomen, etc.). *Roland's Heavy Gunner class mod can increase the magazine size and fire rate of the Mega Cannon. Roland's Overload skill will also increase the Mega Cannon's magazine size. *Brick's Master Blaster skill can increase the Mega Cannon's fire rate after killing an enemy. Trivia *010011110100110101000111 is a binary-encoded ASCII string for the letters "OMG", which stands for "Oh My God". See also de:Eridian Mega Cannon ru:Мега Эридиан Пушка